As network technology develops, a large number of electronic devices (such as computers, mobile phones and small appliances) are communicatively coupled on a wireless network. Sometimes, a peripheral communication component may be further integrated in an electronic device to allow it to communicate with other electronic devices and receive useful data. For example, an electronic device may also include a Bluetooth module, a near field communication module or the like. However, usage of such a peripheral communication component increases the cost of the electronic device, while communication based on the component are not necessarily made more convenient. Therefore, there is a need to take advantage of existing wireless networks to deliver useful data to electronic devices efficiently without resorting to any peripheral communication component.